In the administration of medical solutions, and particularly parenteral solutions to patients, sterile containers are used, such as the VIAFLEX containers sold by Travenol Laboratories, Inc. of Deerfield, Illinois. This particular container is a collapsible plastic bag defining a pair of tubular sterile access ports. A needle or a spike can be placed through one of the access ports in order to obtain the contents of the container. Generally, the second access port is provided for the purpose of adding supplemental medication by means of a hypodermic needle. A latex, needle-pierceable stopper is provided over the end of the medication port, to reseal the port after supplemental medication has been administered, and the needle withdrawn.
It is a well known fact, and a continuing hospital problem, that one must be very careful in how supplemental medication is administered to a solution container. For example, although potassium salts are regularly administered as a supplemental medication, the administration of excessive concentrations of potassium salts can cause heart failure. Furthermore, certain combinations of supplemental medications are incompatible and dangerous to the patient.
Accordingly, it becomes a matter of absolute necessity to keep strict track of what has been added to a medication solution container. The careless addition by an overworked nurse of an extra aliquot of potassium chloride supplemental medication, or the accidental addition of two incompatible medications, could result in the injury or death of a patient.